07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg
Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg The first princess of Barsburg (manga chapter 65, page 30). She has been the host of the Eye of Raphael since she was three years old. At the time, she was brainwashed to activate the Eye of Raphael and attacked the Raggs Kingdom, Tiashe's home. But the Barsburg researchers keep this part of her traumatic memory away from her consciousness when they maintain the Eye of Raphael regularly. She has run away from the Royal Palace to reach her dream to be free, in order to not follow the King's orders to become someone that she wouldn't be, since she wants to be a doctor. She also has a little dragon called Kururu, whom she considers to be like a sister to her. History A chapter in the manga shows that Ouka has had the Eye of Raphael since early childhood, though it is currently unknown when or how she first got the eye. The Barsburg Imperial Army attempted to harness the power of the Eye of Rapael, and did this by experimenting on her and the Eye. During the Raggs War, Ouka with the Eye of Raphael in her was used to attack and destroy the Kingdom of Raggs, though she cannot remember having done it, as Barsburg used their advanced technology to brainwash and control her. Appearance Ouka resembles Teito in build, being only slightly taller than him, and having a slim, willowy build. Her face is oval-shaped, save for a slightly pointy chin, with a small mouth and full lips, and large, pink eyes. Her hair is wavy and long, reaches her lower back, and varies in colour- being shown either as pink or white. Personality Despite most members of the Royal family being shown to be pompous and elitist, Ouka's personality is drastically different. She was shown to have no interest in the activities those from the upper classes normally engage in, such as watching sklaves fight, or owning a sklave herself. Ouka herself believes that the Royal family is corrupt, and because of this is unwilling to carry on the Royal line by accepting her position as the next empress. Ouka instead wishes to become a Doctor, showing her kind and empathic nature and is reflected by her healing Zaiphon. She is very concerned with the feelings of those around her, telling her aunt that she should not do anything that tramples on a person's dignity, and she is unwilling to offend those around her. Relationships Her father (King of Barsburg): '''She doesn't get along well with him, as she said she want to become a doctor instead of doing what her father wants her to do (he has arranged a fiance for her and wants her to take over the throne, manga chapter 48). '''Kururu: Ouka says Kururu has been with her since she was born and Kururu is like a sister to her. Teito Klein: Ouka at first mistook Teito as a member of the Hausen Family because of his clothes, but the issue was quickly cleared up when Teito explained that the clothes was given to him by a butler to the Hausen Family (manga chapte 48). Frau mistakes Teito taking Ouka on a date, which embarrassed both of them. At first she did not think much of Teito, but later grew to like him as they spent more time together. She admires Teito for his courage and agreed to visit the next God House with him, but then they were attacked by Wars. After the Wars was defeated, they departed and Hakuren Oak came to convoy Ouka back to the royal palace. Ouka still keeps the toy cat plush Teito made for her. Frau: Ouka did not seem to like Frau at first, thinking him a pervert. She later grew to respect him as a Bishop. Abilities and Attributes Zaiphon Healing Zaiphon: Ouka has a healing Zaiphon, which reflects her kind personality and wish to be a doctor. Her Zaiphon is remarked to be very powerful, as when she gave it to Teito, he almost fainted from the concentration. Manga Synopsis Ouka first appeared when she escaped from the palace and went for a walk on her own. Trivia *Ouka bears a resemblance to Ayanami, leading to some fans to suspect they may be related. *In manga chapter 48, it is said that Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Secondary characters